A Perfect New Year
by oywiththepoodles4
Summary: Happy New Year Everyone. Just a little oneshot to celebrate. Hope everyones having fun. [Troyella]


Hey everyone, this is just a new years fic. A fun little oneshot for new years. It's my gift to you all. Happy New Year Everyone!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it...but I don't...

* * *

**Perfect New Year**

**Troy's POV.**

Millions of people gather each year to watch a single ball drop, one insignificant thing that represents so much to everyone. It's amazing how everything that happens affects something else, if I had never went to the ski lodge for vacation 10 years ago, I wouldn't be here right now. I met the love of my life that night. Looking back, it seams surprising how much has changed, but just as much has stayed the same. If you had asked me then, I would never have predicted that I would be here 10 years later with her. But the one thing I did know for sure was that my life would never be the same. Most people would give anything to be in New York, to see that ball drop, the parties, the lights, everything. Me, I'd rather be right here in the ski lodge where I met the love of my life…Gabriella Montez.

* * *

**New Years Eve 2015**

"Troy, honey" Gabriella called while putting her earrings in. "We're going to be late."

"Is it really necessary that I wear this?" Came the reply.

"We're recreating a very important event in our history, Troy." She said pulling him closer, folding down his collar.

"Yes, I know but do we have to be dressed exactly the same way?"

"Mm Hm." She kissed him before walking into the bathroom to finish her make up, nad put on her outfit.

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer." No reply "Gabriella, that's not an answer."

A moment later the bathroom door opened and Gabriella stepped out.

Troy's mouth hung open.

"So how do I look?" She asked, spinning around to show off her outfit.

"Perfect." He said walking up to kiss her passionately.

"Mmmmm… that's why" she said smilling up at him.

He just shook his head and smiled.

"Come on, we're going to be late." She said pulling him out the door.

* * *

When Troy and Gabriella walked in he was up on stage getting two shy looking kids to sing.

Gabriella giggled at the sight and Troy just chuckled and shook his head, putting his hand on her lower back, leading her to wait at the base of the stage. "You know some day, you might thank me for this,… or not."

"Do you use that line on all the kids?" Troy said as he stepped off the stage.

"You two look familiar." The man said.

"Maybe because we were them 10 years ago" Troy said pointing to the stage.

"Ahhhhh… now I remember" he said eyeing them "I told you, you'd thank me one day."

"And we are, that's one of the reasons we're here. I'm Gabriella."

"Jon, nice to meet you…again"

"And I'm Troy."

"So where are you guys now?" Jon asked

"Married, this is our first anniversary." Gabriella replied

"Ahh, so you've come back to the place you meet."

"yeah, and we have a little favor to ask." Troy said glancing at the clock. "Could we sing 'Something New'"

"Sure, you two can even get a special introduction, I thought I might be seeing you two again someday, I have a knack for these things."

As soon as the two on stage where done, and considerably less shy than they started out, Jon stepped on stage and took the microphone. "I've got a special treat for you all tonight, I've got a couple that I paired up 10 years ago, on a night very much like this one, and look where they are now."

Troy and Gabriella stepped on stage as the music began to play.

After the song ended and everyone cheered, Troy lead Gabriella off stage and out onto the patio. They stood out there while everyone rushed inside to watch the ball drop.

"So you've got a great voice, ever been in any musicals with any hot guys?" Troy asked with a smirk.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled hitting him but laughing all the same. He just pulled her closer as they herd counting in the distance. "10…9…8…7…6…5"

"So…" Troy said "Can I kiss you this time?"

"You'd better."

And so he kissed her as the clock struck 12 and everyone cheered. The start of a perfect new year, and many more to come.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Happy New Year!


End file.
